deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sans Vs Bendy/@comment-32120189-20180201211501/@comment-32986854-20180204212748
This is going to be fun. Alrighty. "Bendy barely has any feats of strength and durability besides assuming he has above human physicality thanks to being a demon and what not and being able to increase his strength and durability via ink," >Not true whatsoever. Bendy does in fact have physical strength and durability feats. Can take down Henry in one-shot: https://youtu.be/sYUbCf5BzeI?t=4 Tore apart Sammy with ease(should be comparable to his other ink monsters):https://youtu.be/2AoXs96LQ-s?t=161 His mere presence in a room fills it with ink: https://youtu.be/5fxfmFaJ8YI?t=945 Can survive shots from a tommy gun: https://youtu.be/5fxfmFaJ8YI?t=941 None of this is an "assumption" "and yes you were correct on Sans having the speed advantage.....but you forgot to add unto how MASSIVE that speed advantage was,sure Bendy may have gained a speed advantage in chapter 3 when he kept up with his creator(Assuming Henry is his creator) but from what ive seen his creator barley has any feats of speed besides outrunning Bendy on foot,and even then Sans is just so fast that he blitzes Bendy with total ease,Sans can easily dodge attacks from Frisk/Chara who can dodge rays of sunlight,and as most of us know,light typically travels around 670,616,629 mph,so strength doesn't matter since Bendy can't even hit Sans in the first place" >'Sigh'. They're not dodging real sunlight nor real lightning, it's stated within Undertale that monsters are made of magic, as stated here: (Blue Book) While monsters are mostly made of magic, human beings are mostly made of water. Humans, with their physical forms, are far stronger than us. But they will never know the joy of expressing themselves through magic. They’ll never get a bullet-pattern birthday card... (Orange Book) Because they are made of magic, monsters’ bodies are attuned to their SOUL. If a monster doesn’t want to fight, its defenses will weaken. And the crueler the intentions of our enemies, the more their attacks will hurt us. Therefore, if a being with a powerful SOUL struck with the desire to kill... Um, let’s end the chapter here... Those are therefore not quantifiable dodging feats. "and durability is also useless given that Sans bones attack the SOUL and not the physical body,there is no proof Bendy can regenerate from that,and there's no proof that he's even immortal,given that he can die from his ink being removed from his body,but we'll get to that later." >Going to go over all the things wrong with this in number by number order. 1. There's no proof Bendy has a soul, and even then, no proof monsters can manipulate other souls then just humans. 2. There is proof actually, he's a being made of ink and as shown the fodder tier ink monsters regen from being smashed, Bendy is logically above them. 3. Being able to "die from ink being removed" does not disprove immortality at all... There are several different types of immortality. "Ok,yeah Bendy may not have a high kill count compared to Chara,but.....he constantly stalks and torments his creator,to the point of driving him insane,possesed Joey's body with ink,and wants to show his creators the pain he went through,and just like Chara,Bendy is a demonic monster with seemingly no regard for human life(or any kind at that) Sans KR would still hurt Bendy greatly and even if that wouldn't work he could just TK the crap out of Bendy and spam him with a round of Gaster Blasters" >It wouldn't hurt him greatly at all. KR just bypasses invincibility and does small DoT. If it was as powerful as you're saying, it should of one-shotted Frisk. Also, that's not "Chara" that's Genocide Frisk, Chara states this in the end of genocide run. "Once again there is no evidence Bendy can heal from having his SOUL damaged," >Once again, there's no evidence bendy has a soul that Sans can manipulate nor evidence that sans can do this to other people then just humans. "and also Sans is known for exploting weaknesses," >Proof? All he ever does is add DoT via KR. He doesn't exploit weaknesses. This is a headcanon. "and because of this he wouldn't give Bendy a chance to BREATH let alone heal himself,and secondly there is no proof the ink can't be drained from bendy's body on it's own," >You're using "there's no proof" a lot, I'm starting to wonder if you've played BAITM or not. The ink machine is what's powering everyone there, the logical conclusion is that draining the ink machine would kill Bendy. "and Sans doesn't need preperation time,as soon as he gets his hands on the ink machine he will destroy it," >...No. Sans would have no idea about Bendy's weakness, therefore he'd need preparation time. Sans doesn't have precognition nor omniscience. "and given that Sans is smarter than Bendy,who likes to toy with his creator as shown when he stalks him constantly,he is likely to do such a thing" >Nothing proves Sans is smarter then Bendy, it's just assumed. Sans wouldn't know Bendy's weakness, this is a huge assumption. "Now this argument might work,but not here,and here's why,for one yeah Sans can get tired in a fight,but Bendy isn't likely to last as long as Chara did considering he doesn't even compare to her/him and Chara only managed to hit Sans because she caught him off guard,and it's also likely to note it took Chara multiple times to beat Sans," >Seeing as I already stated that's not Chara, that's Genocide Frisk, and the fact that Bendy would in fact last far longer then Genocide Frisk already disproves this point. "and teleportation doesn't work here,considering that Sans can teleport as well" >That's not an argument. At all. Goku has teleportation, he can be punched out of it. Does this mean Goku can't blitz sans via instant transmission? "and he is fast enough to react to Bendy,and Sans isn't likely to fall for a trick like that,given his intelligence and his skill of spamming attacks" >Yes, he would. His skill of spamming attacks greatly tires him, that's the entire reason he's sweating during the battle. None of his skills would kill Bendy. "So overall,nice fight,but Sans would win" >Can you at least say "in my opinion" cause lots of these points seem greatly like you just read vbw's page of sans and took that as fact. No offense.